


We're Just Humans!

by Rainbow_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Everyone's pretty badass, F/M, Just alot of Badassery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Hale/pseuds/Rainbow_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kali comes back for revenge, her pack is surprised at the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this right after the season 2 finale, It's really old so beware and please bear with me!

Derek listened as his mate's footsteps echoed through the woods, over the sound of rough, raspy breathing -more like wheezing- and pain-filled whimpers. Derek turned to see his pack all standing together covered in blood. Lydia frowning, her hands covered in the dark red substance as, Jackson wrapped his arms around her thin waist his face half wolfed out; Erica's neck and area around her mouth drenched in blood as she smiles -creepily- showing her normal bleached teeth stained maroon while Boyd stood next to her like an unmovable wall of muscle his bloody hands balled in fists by his sides; Isaac's face was buried in Scott's neck, their bloodied claws intertwined as the held hands and Alison stood a couple of feet away from them silver knives hanging at her hips and a sleek black crossbow held in her hands aimed at the losing pack.

Derek watched as his boyfriend came into view. His normal skinny jeans and deep purple hoodie covered in red splatter. Thick scarlet liquid covered half of his face and newly grown hair, his purple vans and his lucky bat -Named Tony because Derek secretly loves Iron Man-. He walked up to Derek before nodding and turning his intense whiskey eyes on the defeated group.

"Hey Lyd, how's your nails?"The bat-wielding human asked nonchalantly.

"Hella-Bloody. My manicurist is going to kill me." Lydia face turned from a frown to a smirk that made Derek shiver.

"Erica, how’s your hair?" He asked satisfied with Lydia's answer.

"Oh Stiles, my hair is fine. I just need to brush the remainder of throat out my teeth." Erica bared her teeth.

"Allison dear what's special about this wolfs bane?" Stiles' eyes never left the opposing pack.

"Some hunters in Cuba gave it to me. They found it in a desert. It’s so rare Deaton doesn't have it and its fast acting. It's a two-fer." Alison stayed focused, never looking anywhere but the scope of her crossbow.

"Well, Well, Well I'm guessing you're wondering how the humans managed to kick your asses. Well we're humans and you didn't think we'd fight, they never do. That was your first mistake. Your second was touching my pups. Your last mistake was when you fuckers made a plan to have Kali make my mate submit."Stiles spat out, anger radiating off him in waves.

"You are stupid bitch. Do you really think they actually care about you? You're just a useless piece of flesh for the alpha to fuck." An olive skin blond alpha snapped.

"This is what I get as payback for telling Erica not to rip your throat out...with her teeth." Stiles stepped on her hands, laughing when they broke with a loud crack and raising his bat."When you see Kali in hell, tell her I’ll see her there."

Derek whipped his head around when Stiles swung his bat listening, as a bloody snap echoed throughout the woods.

"If you come back I will personally send all you mother fuckers hell one by one." Stiles stepped over the decapitated head before kicking toward the beta whose eyes just flashed crimson.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, ignoring the blood on Derek’s face, and kissed him gently. He pulled Derek away from the back, blatantly turning their backs on the slowly healing pack as if there is no threat here. The pack receded behind them silently.

The newly turned Alpha whimpered at the sight of his dismembered mate’s head. He was going to get revenge for Luna, even if it took his whole life. Kali pulled them into a suicide mission, she had fought the Hales before and she said that the humans were their weakness but, she was clueless. The humans were the glue without them there would be no Hales. He would be back. Luna’s blood was spilled here on this forest floor and here would be where the bold, mouthy alpha’s mate would die, painfully and slowly as the alpha wailed and writhed feeling each slice of the knife and break of the bone. The Hale alpha wasn’t strong enough to survive the death of his mate and none of those betas would be ready for the responsibility of an alpha. As the strong smell of revenge wafted through the woods as the new alpha thought of the fall of the pack that killed his mate. He could only sit there, the bones in his legs and arms healing slowly, as an arrow shot through the air aimed in between his eyes.

　


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

I would like to make this story into a verse. Message me with Ideas you would like to see in the continuations. Literally anything...  
With love,  
Annie

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo!


End file.
